guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Gaze from Beyond
Verification needed Can someone check this skill vs Mantra of Lightning? -PanSola 20:34, 15 May 2006 (CDT) :It is reduced by the mantra and energy is gained. Anyone with Studded Leather Armor care to help me test that? (T/ ) 20:39, 20 May 2006 (CDT) Category:Research needed :::Um since it ignores armor it should go straight through studded leather I think -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 21:16, 20 May 2006 (CDT) ::::It gets reduced by something that specifically targets lightning damage, don't you think studded might lower it? (T/ ) 21:40, 20 May 2006 (CDT) :::::Studded Leather increases AL vs lightning, as opposed of directly reducing lightning damage. Thus, based on the observation that Gaze from Beyond ignores armor, I'm willing to bet (2 cents) that Studded Leather has no effect, similarily the mantra Elemental Resistence will have no effect. It's a AE vs DScale thing. Mantra of Lightning works via DScale, Studded Leather & Elemental Resistence work via AE. I'm not opposed to it being tested, I'm just not expecting anything special to happen (from my expectations). -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 22:16, 20 May 2006 (CDT) Stub removal? I updated the skill requirements (15 recharge time) from ingame info. Seems as if this page is reasonably complete. I'm rather new to this, but I propose removing the stub label.--Chrono traveller 23:46, 19 May 2006 (CDT) :No, needs the higher attribute levels, up to 17 at least. --Draygo Korvan 23:49, 19 May 2006 (CDT) ::Not to push the issue (I'm still learning the ins and outs of this), but according to the guidelines for a stub, i don't see that values 16 and 17 prevent the article from having "not yet contain enough information to be considered real articles" (from the stub guidelines). Do skill articles not follow these guildlines or are values 16 and 17 that important? --Chrono traveller 15:52, 20 May 2006 (CDT) "Acquisition * Can be bought from many Skill Trainers throughout Cantha. " rl useful =p Skuld 16:15, 20 May 2006 (CDT) :Sorry, I couldn't think of anything better to put there since there is no page (at least that I can find) that lists all the skill trainers in Cantha. I'm sorry that I'm new that this, but I'd really like constructive criticism of my edits, rather than mocking ones. --Chrono traveller 16:36, 20 May 2006 (CDT) ::I didn'tmean to mock, you need actual names however Skuld 01:14, 29 May 2006 (CDT) No longer ignores armor This skill does no longer ignores armor. It was a bug that is now fixed. I'd still love to see 25% armor penetration or something. Oh well Robin 12:13, 23 July 2006 (CDT) Closest to caster I tested on the isle. Placed a spirit next to a dummy, moved off, placed a spirit, cast gaze. The one by me lost health. --Fyren 07:06, 19 February 2007 (CST) Heh, imagine targeting and standing next to an enemy spirit. Thoughtful 08:19, 17 May 2007 (CDT) Changed to Damage It seemed more logical to show actual damage then Health Loss, so i changed it. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 86.16.156.249 ( ) }. :We show only the values that are given to us by the game itself, meaning the health loss. Besides, your table was all wrong, there were a lot of odd numbers that can't possibly show up with multiples of 4 --Gimmethegepgun 08:22, 19 July 2007 (CDT)